El clan dragón
by ramosmendezjair
Summary: Goku llega al mundo de naruto antes de empezar la tercera guerra shinobi, por lo cual notaremos algunas diferencias entre la mayoria de crossovers, con su llegada veremos una emocionante aventura de el posiblemente saiyayin mas poderoso. Es mi primer fic, espero les guste, dejen sus comentarios o criticas
1. Chapter 1

**EL CLAN RY** **Ū**

 **Lean, puede que no les guste pero me encantaría que leyeran y después me dieran sus opiniones**

Nos encontramos a un Goku sentado en un sofá de una gran habitación, esperando a que alguien lo llame del otro lado de la puerta.

-Ya me aburrí- exclamaba nuestro héroe.

-Pasa- al fin se dio la orden que Goku había esperado durante tanto tiempo

-Hmmm…. ¿así que hablaban de él? Preguntaba confundido alguien relativamente avanzado de edad con una especie de gabardina blanca con decoraciones rojas y un gran sombrero sobre su cabeza

-¿De verdad creen que creeré que este niño los salvo de morir contra diez ninjas hostiles?- Preguntaba algo irritado el señor a dos personas que se encontraban algo nerviosos

-Hokage-sama le aseguro que no le estamos mintiendo- decía rápidamente una de estas personas

El ahora conocido hokage centro su vista en goku –okey recapitulemos, vuélvanme a contar la historia desde el inicio-

 **Flashback**

-Yanko (no es un personaje canon, es invención mía) apresura el paso tenemos que llevar esta información a konoha- decía un ninja alto, de rango chunnin, el cual servia de espía.

-Lo se Amirato, esa información demuestra la traición de iwagakure (aldea oculta de las rocas) demonios, se acerca la tercera guerra shinobi y lo peor es que el país está en medio de los demás-

-Si, por eso nos debemos apurar-

Sin embargo nuestros ninjas vieron como un kunia se clavó frente a ellos haciendo que se pararan de repente, alzando la vista lograron visualizar a varios ninjas frente a ellos entre los árboles.

-Baya casi lo logran, sin embargo los pudimos encontrar, tengo entendido que quieren avisar a konoha de nuestra pequeña treta, pero verán eso sería algo malo para nosotros así que nos tendrán que dar esa información ¡aahhh! Y también necesito que mueran, ¿de acuerdo?- hablo un ninja

Nuestros dos ninjas tragaban un poco de salida un poco de tiempo más y hubieran llegado a un puesto de vigilancia.

 **Media hora después**

Vemos a los dos ninjas con serias heridas en todo su cuerpo

-ja, ¿enserio konoha los envió a espiarnos? Son muy débiles o ¿será que konoha no tiene ni idea de esto? Eso es genial así será más divertido- decía el mismo ninja que parecía ser el líder de este grupo

-Capitán, ya nos tardamos mucho será mejor que los matemos ya, puede que vengan enemigos- hablaba otro ninja

-Es cierto, fue divertido pero, mueran- decía mientras bajaba una espada tipo katana

Nuestros ninjas solo cerraron sus ojos esperando el golpe, el cual nunca llego

-¿Pero qué? ¿Un niño?- dijo asombrado el capitán de los ninjas enemigos mientras observaba un niño de no más de ocho años con un dogi naranja que parecía estar muy sucio

-oye no se vale pelear con ellos dos mientras que ustedes son muchos, eso es de cobardes- decía Goku con cara sincera sin mostrar enojo

-baya para ser pequeño tienes gran fuerza y habilidad, pero para tu mala suerte también una gran boca, mátenlo- dijo ordenando a sus hombres que acabaran con ese "estorbo"

-oye mi boquita no esta tan grande- decía Goku un poco molesto por lo dicho mientras veía como los sujetos extraños hacían poses con sus dedos mientras decían algo, cuando de repente vio como pequeñas porciones de tierra compactadas se dirigían hacia el (balas de tierra) haciendo que se alzara una gran cortina de polvo

\- fue algo excesivo pero bueno, a seguir en lo que estábamos- decía regresando su vista a los dos ninjas

-increible, ese ataque fue muy bueno, a pesar de que no tienen tanto poder, al aprender cómo usarlo a tal nivel lo hace muy fuerte- decía Goku mientras analizaba el ataque recibido.

-¿Cómo es que sigues vivo? Solo está rota tu ropa, parece que tendrás nuestra atención por el momento- decía el líder enemigo

-Bueno mi turno- decía Goku mientras creaba una esfera de ki en su mano

-¿Qué es eso?- fue el pensamiento de todos tanto de konoha como de iwagakure

-¿Listos? Aquí va- decía mientras lanzaba una esfera en medio de los ninjas creando una pequeña explosión, pero sin darle a los ninjas que habían escapado a tiempo

-cuanto poder a esa corta edad- decían los demás mientras veían el cráter hecho por el ataque, pero de repente se percataron como varios ataques más eran lazados por Goku, los cuales lograban esquivar con un gran esfuerzo

"baya al parecer los contenedores de poder hacen un muy buen trabajo" pensaba Goku mientras suspendía su ataque y veía sus tres brazaletes que tenía en su brazo

-Increíble, pero no lo suficiente, tendremos que capturarlo de ser posible, pero si no, lo mataremos no necesitamos más enemigos, todos, tienen permiso para atacar a matar- decía el capitán mientras una gran sonrisa se formaba en la cara de los demás.

-oye shen-long, ¿no quieres luchar?, tengo mucha hambre y así que me costaría mucho no matarlos- le hablaba Goku a shen-long el cual estaba en el cuerpo de Goku.

-Está bien pero lo hare de manera rápida, quiero descansar- contesto el dragón con voz fuerte y grave.

Los ninjas corrían hacia Goku hasta que vieron cómo se concentraba con los ojos cerrados y oyeron que grito sal de ahí shen-long.

El cielo se oscureció, no dejaba ver la luz del día que hace unos momentos era sumamente visible, solo se veían unas nubes muy oscuras con rayos que parecía que se arremolinaban en un solo punto.

No solo los ninjas de la zona pudieron ver eso, si no que muchos alrededor también lo podían observar, en especial unos ninjas de un cierto puesto de avanzada que rápidamente enviaron a un equipo de ninjas a invetsigar que había sido eso.

Si bien eso ya era suficiente para dejar a los ninjas enemigos muy confundidos, lo que siguió los dejo pasmados y atemorizados, pues podían observar al majestuoso shen-long

Un dragón tipo oriental, con grandes cuernos sobre su cabeza, dos largos bigotes además de su gran tamaño, tanto, que a pesar de abarcar de por si una gran extensión de terreno además se encontraba enrollado, por lo que daba a imaginar su increíble tamaño.

-¿Una invocación? ¿A esa edad? Además ¿Qué tipo de pacto firmo para tener un dragón? Y uno tan grande, jamás había escuchado para empezar que existieran, necesitamos informar esto a los superiores, retirada- ordeno rápidamente el capitán

Los ninjas no necesitaban que se lo repitieran, pues rápidamente se iban dispersando

Pero de repente se ve a shen-long formando una esfera amarilla en su boca, para después lazarla hacia los enemigos.

Dejando una gran área del bosque visiblemente devastada y unos shinobis tirados, incluso parecían estar muertos

-No los mate, solo los deje heridos- decía el dragón a Goku el cual solo se asombró pues nunca había visto a shen-long atacar.

Nuestros amigos ninjas observaban todo desde un escondite atrás de unos arbustos con la boca demasiado abierta, después de todo jamás pensaron que algo así pasaría, ellos tenían que morir pero en lugar de eso un niño sumamente fuerte ataco a los enemigos con ataques nunca vistos además invoco un gran dragón, solo reían nerviosos, el hokage jamás les creería eso.

-oigan ya se fueron los malos, salgan, yo no muerdo- decía Goku con una gran sonrisa

-nos rendimos- decían los dos ninjas demasiado asustados

-¿ah?- exclamo Goku ladeando su cabeza

-somos ninjas de konoha, ¿eres aliado o enemigo?- preguntaban los shinobis

-¿Son ninjas? ¿Enserio? Jamás había visto unos, pues… la verdad no soy de por aquí así que no soy su enemigo- decía Goku al principio emocionado y de pues solamente estaba riendo

-¿Ósea que no eres un ninja? Increíble- decían los dos impresionados pues ese niño era demasiado poderoso

-Bueno como sea me retiro, tengo hambre así que nos vemos- decía Goku sobándose la panza

-Espera- decía el shinobi pero no pudo terminar su frase

-No te puedes retirar- decía una voz nueva

-Claro que sí, solo tengo que caminar por ahí- decía Goku señalando hacia un lugar, sin entender a lo que se refería ese extraño

-tranquilos, él nos ayudó, además por lo que vi tiene que ser escoltado a konoha para hablar con el hokage- decía rápidamente Amirato para que los ninjas de konoha no ataquen a Goku

-Ya veo, ustedes son espías nuestros, les daré el beneficio de la duda- decía el shinobi algo desconfiado

-Oye niño decías que tenías hambre ¿no? Si nos acompañas podrás comer mucho- decía Amirato tratando de convencer a Goku sin saber que con eso ya lo tenía más q convencido

-¿enserio?- preguntaba Goku con una gran sonrisa recibiendo una afirmativa del Amirato

 **Fin del flashback**

-Sigo sin creerlo- decía el hokage.

-Pero recibí varios reportes de que el clima cambio repentinamente en algunos lugares cerca de donde estaban, así que les daré el beneficio de la duda-.

-¿Cómo te llamas niño?- pregunto el señor con el gran sombrero.

-Mucho gusto mi nombre es Goku- decía nuestro héroe de la manera más educada que podía.

-Mucho gusto Goku, son Hiruzen Sarutobi tercer hokage de konoha- decía el hokage.

-Bueno lo que me han dicho de ti es impresionante pero no sé si sea verdad, por lo que me gustaría comprobarlo ¿estás de acuerdo?-.

-No lo sé, ¿porque lo haría?, yo solo vine por comida, y ya me dieron de comer.

-Goku, si aceptas puede que te quedes a vivir aquí, así podrás conseguír mucha comida- decía Amirato tratando de convencer a Goku.

-hmmm… está bien lo hare, ¿pero cómo?- decía Goku pues de cierta forma el trato le convenía.

-Con un combate, te enfrentaras a algunos ninjas- decía Sarutobi.

-jajaja, que emoción espero que sean tan fuertes como usted, así me darán un poco de lucha- decía nuestro héroe muy emocionado.

 **Opinen, la verdad me imagine esta historia hace algún tiempo y me gusto, lo considero algo "original" pero su opinión es la que más cuenta, después de todo si no les gusta pues me la quedo solo para mí.**

 **Espero que me puedan ayudar pues la verdad no conozco tan bien el mundo de Naruto, pero me gustaba mi Crossover, así que me encantaría que me apoyaran con sus ideas, con jutsus y demás, también por si me equivoco agradecería si me lo mencionan.**

 **Los brazaletes son los "contenedores de poder" no son imposibles de quitar, no le quito poder a Goku solo se lo suprimo pero igual si Goku se emociona y se los quita tendrá de regreso su poder, claro esto depende de cuantos se quite.**

 **Por cierto por si tienen dudas, esto es una unión de GT y Súper, aunque en mi historia para conseguir el poder divino a Goku le costó mucho más que en el canon, conforme avance la historia se irá descubriendo todos estos hechos además de otros.**

 **Por ultimo esto es un harem, incluso si no lo parece actualmente, esto será un harem, tratare de que tenga lógica.**

 **Perdonen la ortografía, los capítulos tratare de hacerlos más largos por si gustan.**

 **Bueno espero sus opiniones.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorpresa, ¿se la esperaban tan pronto?**

 **Summer145:**

 **Eres mi primer reviews, tienes privilegios (ok no), pero bueno nada más para darte una idea si habrán esas parejas pero no creo que sean como las imaginas, como creo que ya te habrás dado cuenta.**

 **THE CROW 88:**

 **La verdad, tengo planeado algo así, no todo pero casi, aun así espero no te enojes y sigas leyendo, hare lo posible para que mi historia sea entretenida y emocionante**

 **Nicolás Villegas Raider:**

 **Gracias (eso es todo lo que se me ocurre)**

 **Oigan nadie me recordó lo de renuncia de derechos:**

 **Aclaro que ni Dragon Ball ni Naruto me pertenecen, si no que le pertenecen a sus respectivo dueños (no me acuerdo de quienes son)**

 **Espero les guste**

 **Campo de entrenamiento N° 5**

Nos encontramos en un campo de entrenamiento de la aldea de konoha donde podemos visualizar a Goku, Hiruzen y otros siete ninjas

-Bien aquí comprobare si lo que ellos afirman es verdadero, te pido disculpas si esto fue muy rápido pero como podrás ver estamos en una época difícil y pronto tendré que discutir cosas con gente importante- decía Sarutobi de manera seria pero amable

-Bien, pero ¿contra quién peleare?- preguntaba Goku mientras veía a los siete ninjas, dos eran los ya conocidos Ayato y Amirato mientras que los otros cinco eran desconocidos pero desprendían un gran poder

-Primero los presentare, él es un integrante de los conocidos tres Sanín, Orochimaru- decía el Hokage mientras señalaba a un joven medianamente alto de piel blanca

\- Él es Hiashi Hyuga y Fugaku Uchija- decía mientras presentaba a dos hombres

-Y por último ellos son Kushina Uzumaki y Minato Namikaze- decía mientras señalaba a la pequeña pareja.

-Ya veo, un gusto mi nombre es Goku, pero ¿quiénes son las otras tres presencias?- preguntaba mientras señalaba a un arbusto de entre la zona

-Demonios, nos descubrieron- decía alguien entre los arbustos

-Creo que se quiénes son- decía Sarutobi –salgan niños-

Después de un breve tiempo salieron dos niños y una niña, uno tenía el cabello negro, mirada seria, y traía una playera azul con cuello de tortuga este niño tenía unos nueve años.

El otro traía unos pans y chamarra negra, cabello blanco además de un chaleco verde lo más característico de él era su "antifaz" que solo cubría hasta su nariz, él era el mayor de ellos pues tenía unos trece años.

Mientras que la niña de no más de tres o cuatro años tenía el cabello largo y rubio, con unas pequeñas marcas en sus mejillas además de usar una chamarra naranja, era una niña de baja estatura pero era normal pues tenía muy poca edad.

-Bien, ¿qué hacen aquí?- pregunto Sarutobi mientras miraba a los tres niños y los adultos igual los veían cada uno mirando a alguien en especial

-Nos perdimos- decían los niños casi al unísono

-Mami- decía la niña mientras corría con su mama la cual la abrazo –el abuelo Sarutobi me está regañando- decía entre lágrimas la niña

-Que inteligente- fue el pensamiento de la mayoría mientras Sarutobi solo reía nerviosamente y Minato se rascaba la nuca, Goku solo estaba un poco confundido

-Okey, regresando al tema ¿Qué hacen aquí ustedes dos? La verdad- decía Fugaku de manera seria

-Nos dio curiosidad- decían los dos de manera seria y callada, se notaban algo arrepentidos

Okey aprovechando la visita de nuestro Junin más joven hasta la fecha me gustaría que se enfrentaran para saber q tan bueno eres Goku- hablo Hiruzen

-¿Junin? ¿Qué es eso?- preguntaba Goku sumamente confundido

-Se refiere a que es alguien sumamente capaz de pelear y de cumplir encargos peligrosos, todavía te puedes arrepentir si gustas.- esta vez hablo Kushina

\- Ya veo, ósea que es fuerte- decía con una gran sonrisa Goku -¿y quién es?

-El- hablo Minato mientras señalaba a su alumno

"es fuerte, no tanto pero si lo es, además si sabe controlar su ki de manera similar a los otros que derrote será muy divertido" pensaba Goku mientras sonreía –vamos, hay que pelear-

-Hokage-sama ¿seguro de esto? El niño podría salir herido, ya sabe lo fuerte que es Kakashi- hablo Minato

-Tranquilo, además según los reportes el logro derrotar a diez enemigos con una poderosa invocación, veremos si vale la pena que este de nuestro lado- respondia el Hokage

-Ordenes Hokage- preguntaba el Hatake

-Pelea con él, demuéstranos el poder que tiene y si puedes derrótalo- fueron las órdenes del Hokage

Y con esa orden el junin se posiciono enfrente de Goku a una distancia segura para los demás, mientras analizaba a Goku "no se ve tan fuerte, pero siento que es un peligro, debe ser de muy lejos como para no saber de la jerarquía ninja" todos estos pensamientos lo invadían

-Bien peleen- se dio el inicio

-Un gusto combatir con usted- fue lo que dijo Goku mientras se inclinaba levemente en forma de respeto

"así que un saludo reverencial, debe haber sido entrenado en taijutsu especialmente, se parece a Gai (Guy), empezare por ahí" analizaba el hatake –un gusto, igualmente-

Pésimo error, mientras todos ponían atención incluso una niña que antes estab llorando vei como empezaba el combate.

Goku con su pose clásica (no sé si describirla como pose de la tortuga o pose del tigre, pues si bien el estilo debería ser tortuga se asemeja más a la del tigre, más adelante se nombrara diferente, si me ayudan con eso sería genial) en esa pose se quedó mientras veía a su enemigo "está bien posicionado pero, no creo que resista un golpe con todo mi poder" pensaba

Todos lo veían un poco impresionados, "no había visto esa pose, pero no tiene aberturas tan fáciles además se nota que se centra en la fuerza bruta, será su debilidad o su fortaleza" pensaba Hiruzen

-Bueno aquí voy- decía Hatake mientras Coria con dirección a Goku una vez alcanzado trato de conectar una patada a su cabeza con el pie derecho pero fue detenido en seco por el antebrazo de Goku el cual rápidamente reacciono y le regreso uno patada dirigida a su pecho.

El Hatake con gran esfuerzo puso sus manos en forma de "x" enfrente de su pecho, pero al recibir la patada noto que era demasiado fuerte incluso lo saco volando, no tan alto, debido a la fuerza.

"Increíble es más fuerte que Gai, tambien la pose es como si la hubiera entrenado por mucho tiempo, yo no la puedo atravesar con Taijutsu, tendré que usar ninjutsu" acabando de pensar, realizo una pose de manos y pronuncio

KATON: bola de fuego (sorry se me hace más fácil nombrarlos así, en el futuro usare la pronunciación correcta), al pronunciar se ve como se forma una gran bola de fuego y la lanza sobre Goku.

"increíble, sabía que no me ibas a defraudar" pensaba nuestro héroe –demonios, tengo que escapar, esa cosa quema- casi a punto de que la bola logre tocar a Goku este salió corriendo de ahí

Cuando Goku pensaba que había escapado vio como unos cuchillos (kunais) se clavaban rodeándolo, además veía como estas tenían unos papelitos que se estaban prendiendo

-Se acabó- decía Kakashi

-Cuidado- decían todos los presentes

"no me da tiempo, tendré que usarlo" decía Goku mientras se veía como una esfera, un poco translucida con una coloración levemente amarillenta, empezaba a rodearlo

-¿Una técnica de protección? ¿Sin sellos?- decía Hiruzen

-¿Qué elemento usa?- se preguntaba Minato

-Se siente como chakra pero diferente a la vez, interesante, además creo que tiene habilidades de sensor- decía Orochimaru haciendo que los demás recuerden el cómo detecto a los niños

-Es bueno, muy bueno, si le puede dar pelea a Kakashi, deben de estar al mismo nivel- decía Kushina, haciendo que Hiruzen se planteara seriamente si darle a Goku hospedaje en konoha de manera permanente, y también haciendo que la niñita en sus brazos se impresionara después de todo Kakashi entrenaba mucho con su padre y él era fuerte

-Una técnica escudo en el último momento, es buena pero debe de haber requerido una gran cantidad de chakra- decía Hatake que pensaba que esta pelea sería más fácil después de eso

-Increíble, eres bueno- decía Goku –no solo controlas muy bien tu poder y lo intensificas sino que además sabes predecir a tu oponente- estaba alabando al ninja –pero eso no será suficiente, me toca- dijo esto último de manera seria mientras su vista se centraba en su oponente

-kaio-ken- al acabar de decir eso Goku se vio rodeado de un aura roja que incluso los presentes podían ver y sobre todo sentir

-¿Un jinchuriki?- preguntaba Kushina seriamente preocupada pues los portadores de las bestias tendían a descontrolarse

-No, es diferente, no es poder prestado, es suyo, al parecer lo multiplico, se parece a las ocho puertas internas- decía Minato sumamente impresionado pues no cualquiera podía dominar esa técnica ni tampoco alguna similar

Todos permanecían callados pues estaban atentos por lo que pasaría, ese niño había aumentado su poder de manera agresiva e instantáneamente

Goku de un parpadeo a otro salto con dirección a su oponente pero a diferencia de los demás el ninja reacciono a tiempo y se cambió por un clon de sombra, dejado a Goku sorprendido, no tanto por la técnica si no por la velocidad.

Pero sin darle mucho tiempo de descanso Goku creo dos esferas de ki en sus manos y las lanzo a Kakashi que se ocultaba en un árbol, haciendo que Kakashi salga del árbol y mientras escapaba de todos los ataques que le lanzaba cayo en la trampa de Goku el cual apareció de repente y lo pateo en el estómago mandándolo hacia arriba

-Kaio-ken por tres- dijo y salió volando hacia arriba donde golpeo de regreso a él ninja el cual logro cubrirse para no sufrir tanto daño, pero al caer se encontró con un Goku sonriente que le propino un fuerte golpe en el pecho haciendo que en lugar de chocar con el piso, este chocara con un árbol, formando una gran abolladura en este

En ese instante desapareció el aura de Goku y regreso a la normalidad, impresionando a todos, pues ese niño multiplico demasiado su poder y actuaba como si no le hubiera costado demasiado pues apenas si se notaba un poco cansado

-El combate acabo, gana Goku- dicto Hiruzen

Goku rápidamente corrió hacia su oponente para checar su estado, al verlo se alivió pues no tenía heridas muy graves, así que solo le paso algo de poder para que así se pudiera poner de pie

-Bueno, fue impresionante, no creí que de verdad pudieras ser tan fuerte a esa corta edad, pero por lo que veo has entrenado muy duro- decía el hokage

-Niño, ¿cuántos años tienes?- preguntaba Kushina con cara de intriga

-Actualmente tengo seis años- decía Goku sonriente como siempre –pero dígame Goku-

-Tengo una duda- hablo Hiruzen –en los reportes dicen que invocaste un dragón, no creo que existan pero quería saber si lo podrías demostrar-

-Claro, sal Shen-Long- decía nuestro héroe haciendo que su cuerpo se ilumine levemente y que todo alrededor de la aldea se vuelva oscuro y nublado

No solo eso, las nubes parecían que tenían rayos y que se arremolinaban en un lugar donde se podía ver un gran dragón verde estilo oriental con ojos rojos el cual pregunto -¿para qué me has llamado?-

-Lo que sucede es que ellos te querían conocer- dijo mientras apuntaba a los presentes

Todos estaban impresionados, ente ellos no solo estaba un dragón, una criatura mística que se creía solo un mito, sino que además era inmenso por lo que se veía cubría los campos de entrenamiento con facilidad

-Bueno, ya me han visto, me retiro- decía el dragón mientras regresaba y el clima regresaba a su estado natural

-Eso es un dragón- decían todos mientras tenían diferentes reacciones, algunos estaban pasmados otros analizaban todo, pero si algo era cierto era que todos estaban fascinados

Hasta que una niña dijo en voz alta -increíble, oye enséñame a hacer eso- decía mientras corría para estar más cerca del pequeño saiya, el cual solo reía nervioso mientras la decía que tal vez en un futuro

-Bueno, eso deja más que en claro algo, que Goku se debe de quedar en la aldea, si alguna otra lo recluta la guerra será terrible- decía el hokage de manera discreta a las personas presentes las cuales solo asentían

-Goku- hablo Hiruzen llamando la atención de nuestro héroe – ¿te gustaría ser un ninja?-

-¿hmmm? ¿Para qué?- fue la respuesta sincera de nuestro inocente amigo

-Veras, por lo que veo se aproxima una guerra, y nosotros estamos en medio, así que seremos fuertemente atacados, por eso me gustaría que nos ayudes para que podamos sobrevivir- le explicaba el hokage

-Además si aceptas podrás vivir aquí y formaras parte de la aldea- le decía Minato

-Si, quédate así podremos jugar y después me enseñaras a haces eso del dragón- le decía la pequeña rubia

-Bueno, me quedo, espero haiga mucha comida, jajaaja- decía nuestro héroe mientras reía

-Bien, lo primero será asignarte un tutor para que aprendas varias cosas- le decía Hiruzen –Minato no puede ser, después de todo pronto estará sumamente ocupado-

-Me gustaría ser yo quien lo entrene- decía el sanin

-Me parece bien, ¿Qué opinan?- les preguntaba Hiruzen a los demás los cuales Oslo asentían

-Estaré bajo su cuidado- decía Goku hacia Orochimaru "no noto que sea maligno, solo está un poco confundido además noto que en el fondo es bueno"

Bien con eso decidido solo resta que te asigne un lugar para dormir y que se te demuestre la aldea- decía Hiruzen hasta que fue interrumpido por un grupo de ANBUS

-hokage- decía el ANBU –notamos un cambio en el ambiente, así que vinimos a ver si se encontraba bien-

-Si, no se preocupen- decía Sarutobi mientras se le ocurría una idea –te tengo una misión, necesito que busques un cuarto para el joven Goku- le decía al ANBU mientras señalaba a Goku

-hokage- levanto la mano Kushina- me gustaría enseñarle la aldea a Goku, después de todo parece llevarse bien con Naruko-

Mientras ellos hablaban notaban como la pequeña Naruko jugaba con Goku mientras un pequeño Itachi tambien estaba con ellos y eran vigilaos por un adolescente Kakashi

-De acuerdo, ustedes le mostraran la aldea, traten de que no se revele mucha información de él, así estará más seguro- ordenaba Sarutobi

-Hai-Hokage- exclamaron todos

Goku, ellos te llevaran a una habitación donde puedas descansar y la señora Kushina y Naruko te enseñaran la aldea el día de mañana, ¿estás de acuerdo?- le preguntaba al niño

-Si, será todo un placer, espero en el cuarto haiga mucha comida- exclamaba Goku con una gran sonrisa

Bueno eso será todo por hoy, retírense- mientras todos se iban Hiruzen y Minato notaron unos extraños brazaletes en el brazo de Goku y le preguntaron -¿oye Goku que es eso?-

-hmm… son mis contenedores de poder, se encargan de guardar mi poder, lo malo es que me como consecuencia solo puedo tener una mínima porción de este- decía Goku mientras se iba, dejando impresionados a los dos ninjas

-¿Tiene restringido la mayor parte de su poder?- decía MInato

-¿Qué tan fuerte puede ser? Algún día será demasiado fuerte, pero por el momento será vigilado por un sanin como maestro y unos ANBUS, es demasiado bueno para ser verdad, espero que sea cierto- decia Sarutobi recibiendo un asentimiento de Minato

-Adiós Naruko, jugaremos mañana- decía Goku mientras se despedía de la pequeña niña –tengo mucha hambre, espero poder comer mucho-

 **¿Qué tal les pareció?**

 **¿Se la esperaban?**

 **Necesito mejorar, esa es la verdad, pero bueno, subí el capítulo tan pronto porque me emocione, después de todo en un día mi historia ya tenía tres reviews así que me emocione**

 **No pediré likes para subir capítulos por que se me hace injusto y pues tonto, después de todo la escribo por gusto, eso sí, me encantaría que mucha gente la viera y me comentara sus opiniones**

 **La neta ya respeto a los que escriben capítulos de 3k, 5k o 9k, a mí me costó una de dos mil quinientas palabras**

 **Solo hare unos 7-15 capítulos ubicados en esta época, después habrá saltos de tiempo hasta llegar a la historia cannon, donde los sucesos que no se describan serán mostrados según avanza la historia**

 **Sé que Orochimaru desde hace tiempo era malo, pero después de investigar no considero que durante esta época sea malo, más adelante se ira intensificando la cosa, pero será conforme avance la historia.**

 **Iba a poner a más Sanín pero descubrí que los dos restantes no estaban en la aldea en esta época, así que solo puso a Orochimaru**

 **Bueno esta es la aclaración central, en esta historia el ki y el chakra son iguales solo que el chakra es más especializado y refinado mientras que el ki es poder puro, mas a delante se ira explicando mejor, pero esto sirve para saber algo que considero impórtate, Goku podrá hacer jutsus, eso la considero una gran noticia además de emocionante, claro que me costara más escribirlo pero me gusto esa idea.**

Bueno eso es todo opinen y espero les agrade.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 2

 **summer145; ¿enserio?, lo siento carnal te decepcione :,(**

 **guest34; gracias, tu ayuda me sirvió para darme una idea un poco más clara, te lo agradezco, y pues no se (bueno si se) cuanto tiempo tendrá Goku para entrenar.**

 **THE CROW 88; gracias, se agradecen todos los comentarios positivos, jaja tengo la costumbre de pedir perdón para no ofender a los demás (traumas viejos).**

 **Zafiro09; ¿te gustaron? Los demás te encantaran (espero XD), si con femnaruto te refieres a la versión femenina de naruto pues sí, Kushina sigue siendo la Jinchuriki, si (espero, si se me mete algo en la cabeza pues ya no), igualmente esperemos, esa si es sorpresa, espero te guste mucho este capitulo**

 **Gracias por el apoyo que le han dado a mi crossover llevo menos de una semana y ya tengo 7 favs, 8 reviews y 5 follows, no sé si sea mucho pero yo estoy feliz, disfruten, pronto subiré el otro**

Con Fagaku mientras se dirigían al complejo Uchiha

-Itachi, viste el combate ¿Qué opinas?- pregunto el líder Uchiha a su heredero

-Es poderoso, no tengo otra forma de describirlo- respondió el joven

-Sí, eso pensé, aun así no será rival para ti una vez acabe tu entrenamiento, después de todo eres un Uchiha- le animaba Fugaku a su hijo

-Si- fue la simple respuesta de Itachi, pero se notaba la inseguridad en él.

Fugaku trato de hablar, pero fue interrumpido por un ninja, su presencia era requerida en la torre del Hokage

Con Minato y Kushina

-Minato, creo que serás suegro muy rápido- comentaba Kushina mientras veía como su hija caminaba de manera muy alegre con una gran sonrisa plasmada en su cara

-¿su-sue-suegro?- dijo Minato sumamente nervioso y tartamudeando –nunca, mi niña nuca se casara- hablaba de manera seria y algo molesto

-Bueno, esa decisión no es tuya- remato Kushina mientras reía por la actitud celosa de su esposo, "la tendrás algo difícil Goku" pensaba la kunoichi

Minato quería hablar, pero un ninja apareció dándole un mensaje de parte del Hokage, se solicitaba la presencia de Minato en la torre

Igualmente se le dio el mensaje a Hiashi Hyuga

Con Kakashi mientras se dirigía a su departamento

-Hey Kakashi peleemos- dijo un joven con corte de cabello en forma de hongo usando un spandex verde, y unas tobilleras y muñequeras grandes de color naranja

-Gai, me acaban de derrotar así que no tengo ganas- decía el Hatake de manera aburrida mientras ignoraba al recién denominado "Gai" el cual se quedó algo paralizado con esa noticia

-¿Alguien ha derrotado a mi eterno rival?- dijo Gai antes de arrastrar (literalmente) a Kakashi por toda la aldea hasta encontrar un lugar tranquilo para hablar

Una vez que Gai lo soltó, Kakashi le conto todo lo que conocía de Goku, incluido su nombre, cabe decir que Gai estaba impresionado, un niño de unos seis años humillo a su rival además según lo dicho se especializaba en Taijutsu.

-Otro prodigio, ¿eh?- dijo Gai un poco desanimado después de todo un "prodigio" más fuerte que ambos (acuérdense que tanto Gai como Kakashi mantenían combates en los cuales salían casi parejos)

-No, estoy casi seguro, esa pose y el como la manejaba reflejaba esfuerzo, me recordó un poco a ti- le decía Kakashi mientras estaba sentado y parecía no prestar atención

Los dos siguieron conversando de Goku hasta que Gai decidió ir a entrenar, acababa de llegar otra razón más para superar su poder

"ya se fue Gai, me retiro" pensaba el Kakashi pues ya se ponía el sol en la aldea.

En un edificio con varios cuartos

En el departamento de cierto saiya podemos observar cómo se encuentra dormido en su cama, parecía estar en un estado de coma, babeando y roncando; mientras que si nos movemos hacia la cocina veremos lo más parecido a una zona de guerra, trastes tanto rotos como sucios, rastros de comida por toda la mesa y un refrigerador sin absolutamente nada.

-Hasta que acabó de comer, parece que ya se fue a dormir- decía un ANBU que estaba encargado de vigilar a Goku en ese turno

En la torre del Hokage

Nos encontramos en una sala casi redonda, donde vemos a Hiruzen sentado en una mesa rectangular para diez personas y también estaban los consejeros de la aldea Homura Mitokado, Koharu Utatane y Danzo Shimura (son los que encontré), además se encontraban Fugaku Uchija, Minato Namikase y Hiashi Hyuga.

-Bien, ya estamos aquí, la pregunta es ¿Por qué?- hablo Koharu

-Es debido a unas noticias que le concierne a la aldea y al país de Fuego- hablo Hiruzen

-¿noticias? Eso explica la presencia de los concejales, no de ellos- esta vez hablo Danzo señalando a los tres ninjas de Konoha –la presencia de Fugaku es líder de la policía militar, aun asi, no se justifica totalmente su presencia-

-Bueno eso es debido a otra noticia que se dará conforme avancemos- dicto el Hokage

Así Sarutobi procedió a decirles la situación en la que pronto se verían envueltos ellos y el país.

Algunos espías habían llegado con información de que Sunagakure (aldea oculta de la arena) empiezo a mover su poder militar de manera sospechosa, sus puestos de avanzada recibian más suministros, además de que los están fortaleciendo alrededor de toda su frontera.

Pero lo más preocupante sin duda eran las acciones que Iwagakure (aldea oculta de las rocas) y Kirigakure (aldea oculta de la neblina) llevaban a cabo, según los reportes (de Ayato y Amirato) Iwagakure no solo estaba concentrando su poder sino que además tenían conversaciones muy seguidas con ninjas de Kirigakure.

-Una posible alianza entre lo roca y la niebla- dijo en voz alta Fugaku

-Es difícil de creer, nunca se han llevado bien- hablo Homura (un consejero).

-Pero es su mejor movimiento, les recuerdo que estamos en medio, por lo que ese movimiento seria mortal- hablo con gran inteligencia Koharu

-Según veo tendremos dos frentes, pero si Sunagakure (la de la arena) se mete tendremos un frente más- hablo Koharu

-Cuatro, dudo que Kumogakure (aldea oculta de la nube) se quede al margen mientras nosotros peleamos- dijo esta vez Hiruzen haciendo que los presentes bajen la cabeza, pensando en el infierno que se avecina para ellos.

-Estos asuntos se tienen que pensar con detenimiento, tiempo y con el Daymio (señor feudal)- dijo Danzo –pero tengo entendido que nos tienes otra noticia-

-La información de la alianza de la roca y la niebla fue traída por dos ninjas, los cuales fueron salvados de morir por un niño de unos seis años- hablo Hiruzen

-Entonces ¿quieres que honremos su memoria?- pregunto Danzo pensando que Goku se sacrificó para salvar la información

-El sobrevivió, según el informe peleo contra diez enemigos y sobrevivió- dijo esta vez Minato sorprendiendo a los demás

Hiruzen procedió a relatar todo, incluso su "pequeña" demostración, excepto lo de sus "contenedores de poder", lo que dejo impactados a todos los que no habían estado presentes.

-Entonces, ¿ese niño fue el causante del cambio del clima?- pregunto Danzo

-Sí, debido a eso decidí ponerlo a prueba para ver si permanece en Konoha- con esto Sarutobi dejo pensando a los concejales

-Supongo que lo pusiste en vigilancia ANBU, pero ¿quién lo entrenara?- pregunto Danzo, dando a entender que aceptaba a Goku o mejor dicho estaba muy preocupado pensando en la futura guerra.

-Orochimaru se ofreció, al ser un senin puede hacerlo y además reportar cualquier cosa sospechosa- intervino el Hyuga

-Bueno, no veo por qué oponerme en esta ocasión, ni con estas circunstancias, además es decisión del Hokage- acepto Danzo impresionando un poco a los demás

-Bueno pasemos a otros temas- dijo Hiruzen cambiando de tema

Al siguiente día

-Goku, Goku, abre soy yo Naruko- gritaba una pequeña Uzumaki hacia una puerta corrediza

-Tranquila hija, debe seguir dormido, después de todo es algo temprano todavía- le contestaba de manera cariñosa Kushina a su hija

-Pero, quería jugar con el- exclamo una linda niña rubia con un pequeño puchero

"Qué raro, no veo a los ANBU, ¿Dónde estarán?" pensaba una pelirroja mientras analizaba los alrededores

-Hola, llegaron temprano- les dijo alegremente un Goku desde las escaleras dejando sorprendidas a las mujeres

-¿Adónde fuiste?- preguntaba Naruko mientras Kushina entendía por qué no había ninjas en la entrada

-Fui a entrenar, pero ya acabe- dijo con sinceridad nuestro héroe con una gran sonrisa

-¿Tan temprano? ¿Hace cuánto te levantaste?

-Hmm…. Como tres horas antes- menciono de manera sincera impresionando a las kunoichis, pues, no es muy común alguien tan madrugador

Después de un tiempo conversando pasaron a retirarse del edificio con dirección al centro de Konoha

Todo procedía normal, le enseñaban varios negocios de comida, víveres, ropa (donde compraron un poco de ropa para el pequeño Goku el cual muy agradecido prometió pagárselo), etc., pasaron por la entrada a los campos de entrenamiento los cuales Goku ya conocía, también por las zonas residenciales y de los clanes, una de sus últimas paradas fue la torre del Hokage y la última fue un parque donde se detuvieron a descansar

-Vamos a jugar Goku- decía una Naruko mientras jalaba al mencionado que le daba un asentimiento y la seguía

Una hora después, Kushina decidió invitar a Goku a comer, por lo que lo llevo a su casa, una vez ahí ella se fue a cocinar mientras Naruko jugaba un poco con Goku el cual solo reía mientras se divertía con su nueva amiga

Una hora más tarde

Después de unos veinte platos (solo de Goku), la pequeña Naruko se quedó dormida, por lo que Goku solo se pudo despedir de Kushina

-Muchas gracias por la comida- decía nuestro héroe mientras daba una pequeña reverencia

-Fue un gusto además mi hija se lleva bien contigo, vuelve cuando quieras- le respondió la pelirroja con una sonrisa

-Seguro, ustedes igual me pueden visitar cuando quieran- decía el saiya mientras se retiraba para dirigirse hacia el campo de entrenamiento para reunirse con su maestro Orochimaru.

 **¿Les agrado?**

 **Espero que sí, pero si no me gustaría saber el porqué, gracias por leer.**


End file.
